


Hetalia drabble collection 2 - The porny ones

by drcalvin



Series: Drabbles and ficlets [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Cosplay, Costume Kink, Dom/sub, Drabble Collection, Food Sex, Masturbation, Multi, Plot What Plot, Pony Play, Smut, Spanking, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-24
Updated: 2010-01-24
Packaged: 2017-10-06 15:51:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 6,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/55309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drcalvin/pseuds/drcalvin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Smutty Hetalia drabbles/shortfics, originally posted to the Hetalia anon meme. Various pairings</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ai no Otaku - Greece/Japan/Turkey

Turkey always has to try and best him, either by force or by attempting to outdo him. Greece loathes it.   
He hates it even more when Japan, his timid little friend who can nonetheless bloom out beautifully beneath the right, skilful hands (that is, Greece's!) tells him about how there has opened a Turkish restaurant in Shibuya. The other nation is much embarrassed when he realises how strained the relationship between Greece and Turkey is and apologizes profoundly, until Greece takes up the topic of nekomimi sex. Japan is suitably distracted and once the cat ears have come out, even Greece forgets the matter for a while.

Until he finds the hidden pictures one night, when Japan is at a conference with China, Korea and several other of his neighbours. Greece has promised to come over to feed Japan's new cats.   
One of the little dears goes hiding in Japan's cosplay wardrobe and since he doesn't want it to eat glitter or tear up those cute "sailor fuku" uniforms that Japan likes to wear when Greece spanks him, he follows.

The pictures stop him cold. A far too familiar dark-skinned man, wearing a mask and a blond wig... It is not his usual mask, no, and the uniform jacket is one that Greece only vaguely remembers from some trading cards Japan has shown him once, but he would know that smile anywhere. And, he thinks while his usually mellow grin shows far too many teeth, the scar on Turkey's chest, where Greece almost got his heart just before he broke free. Not that it would have killed the old bastard, but it's good to know that it's still there after all these years.

Well. It's not like him and Japan has an exclusive thing going on. Why, if Japan wanted to do that tying-up thing with Turkey that Greece just can't get into, he may even have approved. But the costumes? No. There, his little Asian friend will have to pick and Greece intends to show him that there is only one obvious choice.

* * *

How did he end up in this position? Greece wonders as Turkeys large cock prods against his lips. He glares up at the masked nation and wonders again how someone dressed up as a huge purple robot in ridiculous plastic armour can look so full of himself.

"Oh, please, Greece-san," Japan moans from beneath him, hand pulling pleadingly at his skirt, "please."

"Shut up, you _baka_," Greece snaps, glad that he remembers to stay in character even at a time like this. Then Turkey's hand grips his head tighter, fingers digging through the wig. And though he has to swallow a lot of revulsion to do it, he puts his lips around the very tip of Turkey's cock. Yuck.

"Don't be such a tease," Turkey rumbles. Greece pinches his ugly old balls to remind him that giant robots are, according to Japan - the ruthless director of this little scenario - not allowed to speak in anything but wordless berserker bellows.

He adjusts Japan's ass a bit, while letting his tongue play with Turkey's cock. When he feels the flesh in his hands quiver, Greece hums, pleased that his efforts are paying off. As long as he doesn't think whose dick he's sucking, this isn't so bad...

The armour thankfully overpowers any smell from his partner with it's strong plastic scent and Turkey has finally managed to shut up except for his panting. Also, Japan finally feels open enough to take him.   
Greece makes sure the bright red condom is properly in place. It's strange to feel the thin layer of rubber around him, but he absolutely refused to use a dildo. He does, after all, have his own equipment and so this was the best compromise they could come up with. Finally, Greece pulls Japan closer, feeling his flesh clench tight for a few moments before it opens up for Greece's determined cock. At the same time, Turkey pushes himself deeper inside his mouth, and he relaxes his throat, swallowing the older nation all the way down in a far too familiar move.

Beneath him, Japan gasps and writhes as Greece begins to fuck him properly, lifting that sweet, slim body towards him until he's buried to the roots and then pulling him off. The smell of plastic is almost dizzyingly strong now, but he can hear Japan sob with pleasure, whimpering protests with his mouth all the while his body begs for more and more.

Turkey pulls back at the last minute, to spend himself all over Japan's face and the come mixes with tears. It is a sight Greece can only enjoy for a few minutes, though, because then Turkey sits his disgusting ass on Japan's face, ordering him to clean him and make him ready for round two.

"Can't hold out long enough, old man?" Greece says, glad that he's not playing some sweet little princess this time but a feisty German girl. From the description of his character, she sounds practically Prussian in her attitude.

"Oh," Turkey purrs, "I just wanted to lift that skirt of yours and ah, peek at your ladylike opening."

Greece doesn't answers, but doubles his pace, spreading Japan's legs until the hole they have cut in his tight costume threatens to rip open completely. His cute little cock slips free from beneath the costume and in an instant, Greece's and Turkeys hands are battling to grasp it.

"Ten million lira that he'll come from my mouth, before he can come from your cock!"

"Make it ten euro, and we're on," Greece snarls. He smiles down at Japan, who blinks at them in a confused daze when Turkey moves away from him and Greece slows down for a moment. His tongue looks very small and pink as he licks his lips.

"Now, kitten," Greece says, "you know what we want you to do?"

"Nani?"

"Just come for us, little Japan," Turkey rumbles, "and remember who made you scream."

"That's right, ki- I mean, BAKA!" Greece slaps Japan lightly and with that as a signal, they start moving.

Japan has weird tastes and makes him dress up in bunny ears and school uniforms, but by the Gods of his motherland, Japan is _his_. And when the spandex rips from their movements and he can feel the smaller nation clench his ass around his cock, when he sees the tears flow and the mouth move in wordless begging, then Greece knows that he is finally about to win over that bastard.


	2. Invisible?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> France &amp; Canada

"Oh, ohh, my dear..." France moaned and leaned back even further in the chair, stroking his impressive cock. He grasped his balls in one hand, rolling them gently and squeezed the thick head of his cock with the other, pausing only to drag his finger in the precum and taste it with obvious pleasure.   
"Oh, yes!"

"Ah- uhm, ahrghh!" Canada blushed deeper and pulled the hood of his jumper over his eyes, only to look up with a startled gasp when France moaned his name.

"My dear," France continued, oblivious as always to the bespectacled northerner, "ahhh, Canada, come to papa..."

"But I'm right HERE!" Canada wailed and tried to cover his eyes, hide his erection and climb up the wall at the same time. Oh, _why_ had he ever decided that he'd just sit and glare at France until the other would have to notice him?

"Yes, like that," France hissed between his teeth, teasing the slit of his cock with a nail, "careful, child! Ah! Yes!" He thrust into his own hand, threw his head back and moaned deeply. "Ah, Canada, how I _love_ you!"

Canada froze like a deer in headlights. "P- papa?" he whispered.

With a hoarse cry, France orgasmed, a rather impressive amount of come streaming from his cock. Some of it even reached Canada, landing on his jeans and jumper.

"Papa..."

"Hmm?" France opened an eye and leered, _straight at Canada_. "If you want to join me next time, just jump right in. Dear boy."


	3. Chocolate Symphony - Austria/Turkey

"And that is how you bake a proper Sachertorte," Austria finished the lesson, presenting the beautiful cake, is dark chocolate glaze almost shining.

"Mfmmh," Turkey said around the gag in his mouth.

"Excuse me?"

"Hmmf!"

"Ah yes, my attire." Austria lifted the note-patterned apron and wiped his hand on it, ignoring how Turkey's eyes grew at least two sizes at what it revealed.  
"It is important to always use an apron and, of course, have a towel ready to wipe up any spills post-haste. Otherwise," he allowed himself a small smile, "I shall leave choice of clothes up to you. Though I recommend against flared sleeves, they tend to get very dirty."

He turned around and gave Turkey a beautiful view of his uncovered bottom, one that only improved when Austria bent at the waste to take out a piping bag.

Turkey strained against his bonds, but Austria had spent many years both binding and being bound by Hungary, and was not one to make sloppy knots.

"There," he said as he finished filling the bag with cream. "Shall I show you how to decorate it now?"

Turkey shook his head and jerked his hips; even through his baggy pants, his erection was clearly visible.

"Yes, it is a bit early for cake already. Perhaps we can train on something else..."

When Austria took out a pair of scissors and carefully cut off his clothes, Turkey almost sobbed in relief. However, as the other nation then, instead of say removing his bloody apron and putting his sweet little butt on his eager cock, took out the piping bag, Turkey began to feel a little apprehensive.

"Let's see if I can write something along the length, hmm?" Austria said, frowning in concentration. "Do you think 'Österreich' is too long?"


	4. Smack! - Hungary/Belarus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spanking

"-and that'll better teach you to badmouth my Roderich where I can hear!" Hungary finished, angrily adding a last few smacks with her hairbrush to Belarus's bare bottom.

The other girl sobbed and squirmed on her lap, her composure having broken completely some twenty smacks ago.

"Now, apologize!" Hungary said sternly, unable to resist sneaking a feel along the tender flesh of the freshly spanked buttocks. Oh, it had been so terribly _long_ since she had such a nice plaything! Why, Prussia hardly bruised at all, the though-skinned clod.

"I- I'll tell brother on you!" Belarus stuttered, tears spilling beautifully from her eyes. "You barbarian!"

"No, you won't," Hungary said.

"Ho- how do you know, know that?"

"Because," she smiled and caught the weeping girl's face in a gentle grip, "I don't think you want your brother to know too many details of our little girl's night, hmm?"  
She slipped a finger inside Belarus opening, grinning wickedly at the moisture she found there. "Oh my..."

"Ahh!" The girl arched on her lap, and Hungary took the opportunity to slide a hand inside her blouse, finding and pinching a nipple.

"You don't think I would become a little suspicious when you called dear Roderich 'pussy-whipped' three times in one evening, hmm?" she asked, teasing nipple and clit in tandem.

Belarus moaned and squirmed. "Well," she admitted, "it always seems to work for East Germany..."


	5. Turkish March - Austria/Turkey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bit more than a drabble, really... But it started out as one, so what the heck.

Turkey liked his sex spontaneous, not seldom outdoors and rough. Austria preferred to plan things out, refused to get any more dirty than absolutely necessary and had a weird aversion to sex in any room with a piano in it. It took him months to figure out that Austria felt _embarrassed_ by the presence of instruments. It made Turkey more than a little frustrated and he was almost considering if it was worth to try and accommodate such a fussy lover, when help came from most unexpected quarters. It was none other than Hungary who slipped him a note during a meeting.

_Play your song_, it said, and nothing more. When Turkey tried to get some clear answers from here, she easily slipped away and he was left scratching his hair in confusion.

His song? Austria heard his national anthem every time his cell phone went off and had so far offered no opinion on it. Nor did he seem terribly interested in Turkish folk dances, although he had enjoyed a show they visited together.

Not until Prussia came by an afternoon and Austria had to spend a whole afternoon playing Chopin did a light go up for him.

"Hey, you bastard," he greeted Prussia as the other lifted the phone. "When you think of me, what do you think of?"

"Eh? Hmpf. Döner, I guess."

"And when Austria thinks of me, he thinks of-?"

Prussia sniggered, and Turkey felt more and more certain that he was on the right track. "Figured it out, have you?"

"Yes," Turkey nodded, he had it now. "Wagner mean's depression. Chopin for anger, Strauss for joy and..."

"Mozart for getting down and dirty."

"So it's _Mozart_? I should have known."

"Yep. But be careful, you don't know the force of what you'll unleash."

Turkey shook his head and adjusted his mask. If he hurried, he could get everything ready for tonight before Austria came back from his shopping trip.   
"Never fear, Prussia, I've tamed wilder horses than this alpine steed."

Laughing and mumbling something that sounded like "that's what you say now" Prussia wished him the best of luck, and asked that he make sure to send some pictures to Hungary. It apparently still put her in the mood.

Though he wasn't sure how interested he was in helping Prussia get laid, Turkey filed the reference away for possible future use and went to dig through Austria's impressive music collection for the best recording.

When Austria came home, Turkey was wearing naught but his mask and a whispy silk robe, which covered him completely and yet managed to reveal more, than if he had opened the door buck naked.

There were candles lit all over the living room, and he had even covered the piano under heavy velvet and removed both violins from the wall.

"Oh my…" Austria's eyes widened and he smiled at Turkey; that smile, so graceful and endearing that it had captivated Turkey from the first time he saw him. And as his fingers touched the CD-player and the song began to play, the smile only grew. It took on an almost dangerous glint; something invisible but powerful swelled in the room between them and Austria loosened his cravat slightly, before suddenly tearing it off completely.

"My dear," he purred, "you really shouldn't have."

"I just want to help you relax," Turkey whispered and took the slighter man in his arms.

Languid as he had never been before, Austria arched into his caress, allowed himself to be petted and grasped his face to reach for a intense kiss.  
"Relax?" he murmured, rich aristocratic voice possessing a timbre of hitherto unknown seductive richness. "This is hardly the music for _relaxing_."

Turkey kissed him again, hurriedly unbuttoning his fly and tugging loose the shirt. Though the song was on repeat, he felt as if he had to hurry and catch this burning creature before he disappeared behind Austria's self-imposed walls of cool detachment again.

Much to his surprise, Austria danced out of his eager hands, and pushed him - softly, but with definite force - onto the couch.

"Make yourself comfortable, dearest," the other nation said and slid out of his jacket with a sexy little twist. "I just need a little something."

When he tore the cover off the piano, Turkey almost protested, afraid that the sight of his instrument would make Austria freeze again. However, far from blushing in embarrassment, the pianist began to stroke the polished wood in a near sensual way. He was worshipping it, Turkey realized, a blush growing on his face even as his erection was rising. When Austria tore off his shirt and dropped it to the floor, Turkey knew that he had indeed unleashed something he couldn't have begun to imagine.

Nimble fingers plucked the baton off it's honourable resting-place above the piano and Austria returned to him.

"Naughty fingers," he whispered as he saw how Turkey had kept himself occupied during his little thryst with the piano. "Don't they know I'm the only one allowed to play with this instrument tonight?"

"Sorry," Turkey whispered, unable to tear his gaze off the sensual being in front of him. "I'm so sorry…"

"You can make it up to me," Austria whispered and straddled him, now wholly nude except for the spectacles perched on his slim nose. "Prepare me, dearest?"

Nodding, Turkey reached for the jar of lube he'd put beneath the sofa. He had expected a little more foreplay, but considering the sight of his lover alone almost brought him to the brink right now, maybe it was best to take the edge off things at once.

Austria sighed against him; he was undulating like a great cat above Turkey and, he realized with a near giggle, humming along to the music.

"I'll make you sing, baby," he whispered as his fingers entered the welcoming tightness of his lover. "Ohh, I can't wait to hear it…"

Against his ear, the pitch of Austria's humming took on a slightly more pleading tone and he began to rock back and forth slightly.

"Not so," he protested when Turkey tried to introduce another finger.

"Too fast?" he asked, immediately withdrawing.

Austria shook his head and smiled, a secret little smile that made his groin feel heavy and his heart flutter oddly. "No... but not _so_," Austria whispered and pressed the baton into his hand.   
"Please, dearest?" he asked when he saw Turkey hesitating. "Trust me to know what I can handle."

One sharp nod, and he was committed. Austria smiled at him, almost blinding in his glorious eagerness, and turned around above him. Somehow, even this which ought to be clumsy and awkward, one man moving above another on a too-thin sofa, became beautiful in this moment. All the elegant arches of his body, the way his litheness hid a strength Turkey knew few had seen, the glimpse of all his secret spots of pleasure that Turkey had found over the course of patient months - it was nothing short of perfection.

"Just be careful, like you always are," Austria said, before he bent between Turkey's legs and took his cock deep inside his mouth.

Groaning, he fell back, hearing the music circle around them, pulling him along deeper into Austria's passion. Felt the dips and swirls of the piano's tune reverberate _through_ him, for Austria was still humming, moving his entire being in time to the tones. Suddenly he could not resist it, knew that of course this was the perfect accompaniment to the music. And his hand found the lube, fumbling with the lid, and then he had slicked the baton and gently, oh so gently, began slipping it inside Austria.

It made him shudder, a beautiful trembling like a perfectly played string, and Turkey couldn't resist thrusting into the moist warmth of his mouth. They continued so, Austria playing his cock as skilfully as any piano while Turkey directed the pleasure of his body with the smooth white baton, every move of it sending another cascade of thrilling shudders down the elegant back.

"I can't stand it any more," Turkey moaned at last, feeling as if his balls were heavy with fire just waiting to erupt, "please, Austria!"

The other nation did not answer but moaned and rose to his knees. When he half-turned, one hand falling down to grip the baton, and Turkey could see his face - his flushed face, his swollen lips and the way that his other hand could not help but immediately find and play with a small, shy nipple; then, he almost came on the spot.

"Please," he whispered, enthralled and helpless, "_please_!"

"Yes, dearest..." Austria moved the baton another few times, pushing it forward with utmost care and then pulling it backwards slowly, Mariazell whipping back and forth with the involuntary jerks this movement caused in him, before he withdrew it and carefully bent down to place it on the ground.

"Love you, you know," Turkey said, finally grasping those slim hips and pressing him down, unable to wait a second more.

"I'm, ah, gladdened to hear this!" Austria threw his head back as the much thicker cock pressed inside him, opening him so much further, and he keened sharply. Turkey was half sitting up, pulling the smaller man closer, thrusting desperately into his hot opening and feeling the music marching on towards its inevitable finale.

"Ah, yes, yes!" Now, he was almost sobbing, Austria, his voice cracking at the final bars of the music. He was scratching at Turkey's arms, moving for a few moments in double-pace to the music before he lost even this rhythm.

Then they were both gasping, only two sweaty bodies that danced together in the oldest way. They were heeding no tune, nor needing a rhythm beyond that of their own wild desire, and with a cry that reverberated through the fine old rooms, Austria came and collapsed in Turkey arms.

His lover was not late to follow, one more thrust and another, then he held him close, shuddered and gripped hard enough to bruise that soft skin as the waves of his orgasm swept through him.

"That... That was amazing," Turkey managed after a long while. From the loudspeakers, Mozart's rapid music was still playing, and he sent a grateful thought to the long-dead composer.

"How in the world did you know," Austria asked and peeked up at him from beneath tousled bangs. "I don't- I mean, it's not often that, ah..."

For a moment, Turkey considered claiming he just had amazing intuition, but honesty got the better of him. "Got a little tip from your old wife. Eh, hope you don't mind?"

"Wife?" Austria blinked, seemingly puzzled. "But Hungary only ever played Beethoven..."

"Beethoven?"

The blush that spread over Austria's nose was perhaps the most adorable thing Turkey had seen in at least three hundred years. "Yes. His music, ah, also puts me in the mood. Only it's a bit less..." he bit his lip and looked away, hurrying to wipe his sweaty face a little. "I tend to become more. Soft. When I hear that."

"Soft?" Turkey looked down at his relaxed sex and the proof of Austria's pleasure on his own stomach. "Can't say I mind not-so-soft."

"No, I mean." He coughed a little, clearly embarrassed now that the musical frenzy had worn off. "Less, uhm, demanding."

"I see... That, yeah, that actually surprises me. I mean, considering how loud he is and-"

"Great heavens!" Austria almost fell of the couch in fright. "You have been talking to _Prussia_."

"Well..."

"He hasn't told you about the Allegro, has he!"

Upon hearing the panic in Austria's voice, which still couldn't completely mask the tremble of anticipation, Turkey smiled like a tiger and grabbed the artistic wrists in his own, rough hands. "As it happens, he didn't... So why don't you, dear? I think it's high time I improved my Mozart."


	6. French flair - Canada/Cuba

After he had finished seeing maple-shaped starbursts, his brain had dribbled out through his cock and he'd decided to emigrate to Canada as soon as he could say something more than 'hnaaghnrnr!!' Cuba just lay back and enjoyed the pleased buzz thrumming in his body.

It took quite a while, but finally, he managed to lift his head and look blearily at Canada. "Ay, ay, ay! Amigo, where'd you learned to do _that_?" he asked, very impressed. Who knew his shy friend could do such advanced tricks with his tongue.

"You like it? Eh, haha, that makes me really happy! I'm a bit out of practice," Canada said, blushing adorably.

"Out of practice? Dios Mio, then you'll kill me when you really get going!"

"Oh no, ehehee..."

"By the way, you have a little- no, there on the other side."

Very fastidiously, Canada wiped himself off. "Thank you."

"Mi pleasure," Cuba said and meant it from the bottom of his heart. "But how'd'ya learn that?"

"France," Canada said. "He said it's always easier to keep a rhythm if you hum something - I usually do O Canada, but speeded up a little."

"Fr...ance? Who, ah, raised you, when you were... pequeñito?"

With a smile, completely unabashed, Canada nodded. "Yup. He used to pour maple syrup on himself and ask me to come lick the lolly."

"Ah. Ha."

"Wanna do another round?"

"You know, actually, amigo, I have some fish to pull up... So, eh, mebbe 'nother time, heh?"


	7. As long as north is up on the map, Canada tops - Canada/Prussia

Canada was a nice- partner. Boyfriend. Thing. Whatever he was, Prussia thought, he was _nice_. He was understanding of his partner's needs, made lovely food, never asked him to clean and could hold his liquor well... but not so well that Prussia got embarrassed by always barfing first.

He even understood that, this recently after his 'break-up' from Russia (Halleluja! Ring the bells! Declare a national holiday, nay, declare two!) if one could title it so, when Prussia had felt the whole relationship was more about breaking him, Prussia was a bit... apprehensive about bottoming.

"Oh, that's alright, dear," Canada said and smiled in that friendly way of his. "I like it both ways."

Prussia was very grateful and he had prepared properly for their first night together. Cleaned (_everywhere_), shaved (also everywhere), chewed half a package of breath-mints and brought flowers, cherry-tasting lube, a whole box of condoms and West's finest wine.

Canada met him in the door with a kiss, a hug and showed him the dinner table.

"You know, I'm not very picky... but I can't really see any plates," Prussia said slowly.

"That's right, dear! I thought, well, we've already been dating for a while and one gets a bit impatient at times, eh?" He giggled and pinched Prussia's butt.

Somehow or other, and damn him for a Wessie if he knew how it had happened, Prussia had ended up naked on the table. Meanwhile Canada - also naked, except for his Mountie jacket - sat on him. And fed him little pieces of pancake, though he himself seemed most interested in the maple syrup he dribbled all over Prussia.

"Ahhahaa..." he moaned when Canada dropped a large dollop of syrup on his crotch (_Oops! Let me get that for you!_) and proceeded to give him the blowjob of his life.

"I should," Prussia finally gasped, "here, let me-"

"That's okay, baby," Canada purred and pushed Prussia back down, very meaningfully placing his hands above his head and snapping a pair of handcuffs on him. "Just enjoy the ride, hmm? And don't worry; I've done my stretching already..."

When he slid down on him, hot flesh closing around Prussia's cock, while his hands played with his own cock and nipples in a mind-blowingly sexy image, Prussia began to get a queerly familiar feeling. His suspicions only increased when Canada began riding him in earnest, fucking himself on Prussia while pinning him to the table though he desired nothing more than touch the sexy little bastard, kiss him or do anything except helplessly watch him play with himself.

Figures. It was just his luck that he'd found the closet dom of the New World.

"Aahh, Prussia," Canada moaned and pinched his nipples with just the right balance between pleasure and pain, "let me see you come for me, baby."

"Ye- yes, sir," Prussia replied, and was rewarded with an especially satisfying clench of nether muscles.

Well... at least this one's main kink seemed to involve food, instead of his blood.


	8. Bathing - Canada/Prussia

"It's too cold!" Prussia protested and clung desperately to a pole. "It's practically freezing outside!"

"Don't be so silly," Canada protested. "The sun is shining, it's at least sixty-five degrees outside!"

"Sixty-five?" Prussia's enraged shriek rang over the little lake. "Try sixteen, you lunatic."

"I meant Fahrenheit," his lover tried to sooth him. "Come on now, I know you're a big, tough nation... I've seen you kill men with your bare hands! And, hey, you've even campaigned in Russia."

"Yes. Yes, so I have!" Prussia nodded and released his pole to gesture with great emphasis, not caring how his wild movements made the entire jetty shudder and jump.   
"And you know what? It's _exactly_ because I have campaigned in Russia in winter, without any proper socks or firewood or bloody anything except a big, freezing tin jar whose designers forgot to add heating as a feature, that I know that I am sick and tired of being cold!"

"It'll be fun," Canada said and pushed him into the water.

Prussia shrieked, made a big splash and sank bubbling beneath the surface.

"See, that's not so bad... Prussia?" The bubbles continued to rise, albeit slower. "Prussia!" Canada looked around in alarm, hoping against hope that his lover had somehow sneaked away and was in this moment crawling out of the lake somewhere.   
They were alone, having found a lovely untouched little spot, deep in the Canadian woods. Only now did Canada realize that this meant nobody was there to help him if he had to perform CPR.

"Oh my god, how can he not know how to swim?" Canada said and jumped after his lover. He dove beneath the surface, noticing with a guilty pang that the water was actually pretty cold.

When he came up, huffing for air, he had seen neither hide nor hair of Prussia and he was beginning to feel really guilty. Not to mention scared as fuck.

"Prussia!"

Something cold and incredibly slime touched his neck and Canada shrieked long and loud. He shrieked so long, in fact, that Prussia had managed to push him far beneath the surface before he realized that he wasn't as much screaming as swallowing gallons of water. Now it was his turn to emit panicked bubbles.

Later, when they had both dragged themselves to shore and coughed up impressive quantities of lake water, Canada turned to Prussia and pouted. "You can be so childish, you know."

"Ch- childish?" The always fair man looked almost colourless now, his lips tinged with purple and his incredibly pale hair plastered to his head. He was also, Canada noted with some concern, shivering wildly. "I'm not the one who pushed me into the water!"

"I thought it'd be fun," he muttered, feeling oddly ashamed. "Al and I do it all the time."

Prussia snorted and tried to cough up some more water. "If he's your model for behaviour, I don't know if I want to go camping with you ever again..."

"Come on, don't be like that..." He moved closer and touched the clammy skin. Prussia was still trembling and Canada suspected that his teeth would be chattering, if he hadn't clenched his mouth so stubbornly tight.

"Sorry. I really thought you'd be more used to cold," he whispered, rubbing the other's arm comfortingly. "Let's go back to the tent, huh?"

"Let's," Prussia nodded. "B- but I scared you, haha, when you thought I couldn'ttt," he clenched his teeth, grinned and continued tightly, "couldn't swim, right?"

"You have no idea," Canada said and swallowed the remembered terror.

"Idiot." Prussia reached up and pulled his hair-curl teasingly. "I've bathed plenty of times in the Nordsee... But I prefer to be warm, when I can."

"Hmm..." Bending closer and kissing him, feeling those too cool lips against his own, gave Canada certain ideas. "Let's get you back to the tent and warm you up properly, eh?" he whispered.

"And how do you propose to do that?" Prussia said, giving him a pale-nosed leer. He really was too cute, Canada thought.

As soon as they had returned to their camping-place, he proceeded to show Prussia that while Canadia-style bathing might be a bit chilly, Canadian loving certainly wasn't.

"Are you warm yet?" he asked, smiling down at Prussia and teasing his cock with his tongue.

"Getting there," Prussia huffed, spreading his legs encouragingly. "But, you know, I think I'm a little bit cold th- there!"

It was good, to swallow his lover and hear his groans, to feel Prussia thrash beneath him. At home, he always held something back... Perhaps, Canada thought, it was some remain of the old crusader that felt shame for taking such pleasure in 'sodomy'. Or it was a left-over from his East German paranoia. Either way, he had discovered that once Prussia was certain that they were away from every snooping ear, he would finally let loose completely.

He had always known Prussia to be loud, but where he had before bit his arm or chewed the pillow to silence himself, now the cries of pleasure were let free. Canada sucked him, and prepared himself meanwhile, slipping three fingers inside his opening before Prussia's pleas became unbearably tempting.

"I think," Canada gasped and climbered on top of Prussia, "that I need to warm you up all the way."

"Oh yeah." His lover took his hips, helped pull him down and they both closed their eyes in pleasure as Canada lowered himself onto Prussia's eager cock.

"Oh, fuck," Prussia laughed, "if this is how you warm me up, you can push me into freezing lakes any day..."

Canada grunted, feeling himself filled but not yet sated. He needed to move and he needed to do it now.  
"I think," he managed, having some trouble articulating properly, "that we can, uhnn, skip that first step."

"Fine by me." Laughing again, Prussia raised his hips before brining him down even deeper than before and then they were moving together; free, unconcerned and quite, quite warm.


	9. My Little Poland - Lithuania/Poland

Working with animals was always soothing, Lithuania found. Their easy acceptance of kindness, their wordless affection which didn't tie him down... It was a refreshing change of pace. And even when they were feisty little things, like his latest pony, a steady hand and a firm touch brought them to heel in the long run.

"You've been such a good boy," he whispered and carefully brushed the pale white shoulder. Trembling and sweaty as the pony was, he still turned his head towards Lithuania as soon as he stroked that slender neck. He acknowledged the little noise his pet made and petted it gently, making the little dear almost shiver in pleasure.

"I know you're getting tired, but we'll wash you up and make you real pretty now - you like that, don't you, pet?"  
Lithuania continued to brush his way down the pony's side, nothing with pleasure that the flogging had left only the mildest red marks. He so liked loved his pale complexion, but it bruised awfully easy...

When he adjusted the tail, Poland jerked and whined most gracelessly, so Lithuania tapped him on the buttocks with his crop - just once, but it was enough to remind his little pony of its place.

"There, there," Lithuania soothed as wide blue eyes stared at him in apprehension. "I said you've been good, and so we'll play nicely now. You have to trust me, pet."  
He kissed him, once on the nose, then just beside the bit. Oh, but he loved the smell of fresh hay, which still clung to Poland after their little "ride" earlier in the day. He loved it so much, he was almost too distracted to finish brushing him. It was only after he had stroked his pet to full hardness that he'd remembered he'd promised to pretty him up for the finale.

When he took out the pink bows - the extra fancy ones, with glitter and glass jewels - Poland let out a happy whinny and fairly danced in place, his hooved boots clattering sweetly against the floor. It was a pleasure to tie the first bow around his cock, following up with his favourite nipple-clamps. They were adorned with glittery butterflies and more pretty than practical. Still, Lithuania also had a set of naughty little clamps with tiny, but oh-so-sharp, teeth... He loved to attach these on his pony's balls, then weigh them down with silver bells. They rung so sweetly when he rode him, and they always made Poland beg so nicely whenever he suggested they'd put them on.

Now, his only dilemma was whether to use a more 'sturdy' tail first, or just take his pretty little pony out for a ride at once? Or maybe...  
His smile widened, as he imagined riding his pet with the current tail still in place, his cock squeezing in next to the slender dildo. Yes, the idea certainly had its merits. Once he was finished decorating his pet's mane, he'd suggest that they start training on this new trick at once. If his pony agreed nicely, maybe he'd even let him buy that fetching little lavender saddle he so wanted...

Yes, Lithuania thought as he tied the last bow in his pony's tail, animal husbandry was his favourite pastime.

**Author's Note:**

> Turkey first cosplays Char Aznable from Mobile Suit Gundam.  
> Then they're cosplaying characters from Neon Genesis Evangelion characters. Turkey = EVA:01, Japan = Shinji, Greece = Asuka


End file.
